Miranda Caine
Miranda Caine is a bounty hunter and B.C.B. Hunter Training Supervisor, as well as former Co-Chief Mining Supervisor at Pyri II's mining colonies. She is the mother of Taylor M. Caine, and was the lover of Vasil Kirilov Zaikov. History Miranda grew up a punk, to put it bluntly. Her father and mother were both miners as well as alcoholics, so either they were never there or they mistreated her when they were there. So after several years of abuse, she left Luna and snuck aboard a ship headed down to Terra itself. Down on Terra, in the city of New Miami, she squeaked by as a petty thief, stealing for food. Eventually she was inducted into one of the local gangs and began breaking legs and stealing things for cash. After a petty robbery went bad, she and several others were busted by SISP. During the booking, an officer decided to speak to her, noticing that she really didn't fit in well with the other gang members that were with her. He gave her a few tips to try and improve her life, saying that he 'saw potential' in her and that she didn't need to be a gang banger all her life After spending a few months in a Sol prison, she decided to take the officer's advice by becoming that which hunted criminals. A bounty hunter. After some training (which she did solo), she decided to join the Bounty Collection Bureau, where she was assigned Lexie 'Lex' Tendall as her bounty broker. During the course of her bounty hunting career, she earned a reputation for being aggressive and heavy handed when it came to dealing with criminals and bounties. This came to a head one day on Nyx. During the hunt, the bounty managed to get the drop on her as she chased him and his men through an apartment complex, and planted a kinetic round into her face. The shot destroyed her right eye entirely, and shattered as it hit the back of her skull. She doesn't remember much after that beyond what the police explained to her and what Lex told her at the hospital. 32 confirmed dead, including civilians and the bounty himself (whom was supposed to be taken alive.) She received surgery to seal up the empty eye socket, and now she wears a patch over it at all times. This incident (along with her already natural aggressiveness when hunting targets) earned her the nickname 'Mad Dog', as eyewitnesses mentioned that she was fighting and acting like a rabid dog through the remainder of the shootout in the apartment complex. By the time she retired, she had captured 15,532 bounties total (dead and alive), and had basically become a legend in the bounty hunting community. She met the man who would become her lover and Taylor's father, Vasil, during her final years hunting, and when they retired, they moved to the small mining colony of Pyri II. There, Taylor was born, and where she grew up under Miranda's care. She didn't intend to have Taylor grow up the same way she had, so she tried to raise her right while Vasil worked in the mines. Early in Taylor's teen years, her Vasil was killed in a freak mining accident. The ground in one of the caverns collapsed, causing him to fall into a massive pool of magma beneath. This hit Miranda hard, and she decided to take his place on the mining crew as Taylor finished growing up. As Taylor grew up, Miranda slowly earned a lot more free time to do other things. And that's exactly what she did when the B.C.B. came knocking again, with an offer to train new bounty hunters during her down time. Itching to do something other than just mining all the time, she said yes, and began flying back and forth between Domino Station and Pyri II. She is still currently working in the mines of Pyri II, as well as continuing her work training new hunters for the B.C.B. Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway WiP Division's Legacy WiP Devils of Sol WiP Equipment Hastati-Class Body Armor w/ Helmet (Custom) The Hastati-Class body armor and helmet are of Upyri make, originally intended for use by Upyri Marines but was phased out by the newer Decanus-Class armor which is currently in use. Over the years, Miranda made her own custom adjustments and edits to the armor. There is a double layer of armor to the stomach and chest region, as well as doubled up thigh pads and shoulder pads. [[The Cornell|The Cornell]] The Cornell is Miranda's personal starship/gunship that she uses for travel. The Mad Dog's Bite The Mad Dog's Bite is a customized, two shot railgun-type revolver which Miranda carries as a sidearm. Specifically, it is a Power Dynamics Type III Handheld Electromagnetic Projectile Launcher, Revolver Pattern. It launches two large projectiles made of tungsten steel at extremely high velocities. Miranda's revolver lacks the front sight that the model traditionally comes with, and has a shortened barrel as well as an under-mounted flashlight/laser sight attachment. Her's also features a black, synthetic comfort grip. The words 'Mad Dog' have been written on the barrel in marker, though slightly faded now from years of use. (This weapon inspired Taylor to use a revolver of her own, during her time in the SDF Auxiliary on Pyri II.) Trivia * Miranda is an avid smoker, as well as an alcoholic. She is usually seen with a cigarette or cigar in her mouth, or with a drink in hand. Her favorite drink is Thunderbolt Original, a type of lager made on Luna, and her favorite brand of cigarettes is Camel. * She collects relics from Terra's past, mainly the 20th and 21st centuries. Has a large collection of music from the era, and often listens to it while on her personal vessel. * Besides the shot to her face, she has also survived two other shots that could have killed her. The first being a surprise force/pressure gun blast to the chest. The impact of the high pressure burst of air cracked her sternum, fractured a few ribs and her collar bone, and stopped her heart. Lex managed to revive her. The second shot was a sniper shot through her left lung. Lex managed to save her this time as well, rushing her to the hospital after she killed the sniper and collapsed. Media Miranda-Armor.png|Miranda's custom Hastati-Class Body Armor w/ Helmet Mad-Dogs-Bite.png|The 'Mad Dog's Bite' Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Division's Legacy Category:Blackwell